


Perdidos

by desperatesmirks



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, reboot what reboot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/pseuds/desperatesmirks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne está muerto. Los superhéroes son perseguidos y un reinado de represión cae sobre Gotham. En medio de todo eso, Dick tiene que aprender a sobrevivir. Y levantarse, una vez más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdidos

**Author's Note:**

> En respuesta a [este prompt](http://cosasdemayores.livejournal.com/7564.html?thread=306828#t306828). Okay, no es exactamente eso, tal vez. Pero fue lo que me ha salido.

La lluvia es constante. Es como si ese verano lo único que puede verse en Gotham fuese el agua cayendo desde el cielo.

Y el terror. La amenaza de que ya nada es seguro, que nunca lo fue. 

Parece ser la misma Gotham de siempre, un poco más destruida, más suciedad y menos gente en las calles. Sin embargo, la diferencia es inmensa a los ojos de Richard Grayson. 

Siendo uno con la oscuridad, permite que la lluvia lo empape de lleno. Pensando que tal vez, sólo tal vez, mañana será más fácil, podrán hacerlo. Derrotarlos. 

—Lo siento —dice, con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando una simple cala sobre el terreno húmedo. La flor se mancha con el barro, cuando las gotas caen a su lado, manchando todo a su alrededor. No hay una lápida enorme y lujosa, como la de Thomas y Martha. No está donde se supone que debería estar. Fueron ellos los que lo hicieron, después de todo. Sin ayuda y con lo poco que les quedaba. 

—Lo siento tanto.

Dick se aleja, tan rápido y en silencio como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

En medio de un claro, en un bosque a las afueras del centro de Gotham. Una simple placa de metal yace sobre la tierra con la flor al lado.

  
_Alfred Pennyworth_  


*

 

—Kon, eres un idiota —dice Tim entre beso y beso. 

—¡No es mi culpa! —se defiende, Tim a veces cree que hubo algún momento cuando eran chicos en el que le golpearon duramente la cabeza y después de eso no hubo escapatoria. Tal vez cuando estaban juntos en la Young Justice. 

Pero es cuando Kon le abraza con fuerza, que recuerda que siempre lo ha querido así. 

—Nunca te alejes, Rob.

—¿A dónde habría de irme?

 

*

 

Es irónico. El lugar más seguro para ellos es ese cuartel bajo tierra. La tecnología que tienen es buena pero no se compara a lo que Fox podía hacer con las empresas Wayne. Desde lo más profundo de su ser desea que Fox y su familia estén bien, y lejos, muy lejos de Gotham. 

Deja el piloto empapado sobre un perchero. Evitando mirar las otras cosas que cuelgan allí. Sabe que si las mira, pasará mucho tiempo hasta que pueda desviar la mirada, los pensamientos inundando cada parte de su mente: la culpa, el remordimiento, la venganza. 

En la habitación sólo se escucha el sonido de las gotas cayendo de su ropa. _Tip, tip, tip_. Debe sentarse y seguir con la investigación, debería hacerlo. En su lugar se tira sobre una cama improvisada en un rincón, dónde las sábanas deshechas parecen trapos viejos comparado a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados. Esa es la rutina ahora, llegar y dejarse estar en un colchón horrendo en un refugio donde ni siquiera quiere estar. 

—Vas a mojar toda la cama, Grayson. 

Hace caso omiso a esa voz que viene desde el cuarto de baño y sigue mirando al techo sin moverse. Antes era más fácil ignorarlo, cuando estaba en Nueva York y él sólo aparecía para molestarlo. Pero estaban en su territorio y Dick podía dedicarse a ignorarlo, tenía el derecho. Ahora están en el territorio de él, en su cuartel. 

Jason aparece en su campo de visión, lleva sólo una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Hace un gesto de indiferencia y se acerca aun más. Sin miramientos pasa una pierna por encima del cuerpo de Dick y se sienta sobre su cadera. 

—No importa, yo también estoy empapado. 

La boca de Jason está sobre la de él antes de que pueda apartarse. Sus manos instintivamente yendo hacia la nuca de Jason y entrelazando los dedos con su pelo, cierra la mano y le tira del cabello hacia atrás, alejándolo de él. 

—No estoy de humor. 

—Nunca lo estás. 

Dick lo mira por un momento antes de atraerlo hacia sí con la mano aún en su cabeza, le muerde el labio y siente el sabor metálico de la sangre de Jason en su boca. Las manos de Jason se cuelan bajo la camisa húmeda, sacándosela a tirones, importándole poco la indumentaria. 

Con él siempre termina de esa manera, sin estúpidos juegos. Peleas o sexo. Tienen que sacar la furia de adentro de alguna forma, después de todo. Siente la lengua de él en su cuello, sus dientes marcándolo, mordiendo. Dick gime un poco y el calor de la habitación aumenta, el peso del cuerpo de Jason sobre el suyo y la conciencia quedando enterrada bajo un cúmulo de sensaciones que sólo él puede hacerle sentir. 

Después de todo, él es así. Jason arrasa todo a su paso, irrumpe en tu espacio personal y te invade, se hace sentir en cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, reclamando atención. Proclamando autoridad; _mío, mío, eres mío, dickie bird._

Dick aprovecha y cambia posiciones, tirando en el proceso su camisa y la toalla del otro al suelo. Su pelo húmedo pegado en la frente, Jason aprovechando y desabrochándole el pantalón. Todo es rápido, salvaje. Ni un minuto y ya está desnudo también, presionando a Jason contra la cama, su erección frotando con la suya. Mira a Jason y lo ve, con sangre en la boca aún, éste le devuelve la mirada y en su cara, la antítesis de una sonrisa. 

—Voy a follarte —le dice, enojado, furioso sin tener mucha idea del por qué. Sólo sabe que quiere hacerle un poco de daño, hacerle gritar por él, que sufra por tanto placer, que ruegue. 

Jason se abre de piernas con una clara invitación, con una mano entre ellos agarra la polla de Dick y aprieta un poco, éste reprime un gemido. Es él quién lo coloca en posición. 

Dick lo hace, termina follándolo en esa cama que es testigo de que esa no es la primera vez que están juntos ni será la última. Jason apoya su frente sobre su hombro y muerde todo lo que tenga a su paso, hace sonidos primitivos, con una voz gruesa y que le nace desde lo profundo. Arañando su espalda y tal vez haciéndolo sangrar un poco. Dick se deja llevar por el placer pero lo logra, hacerle saber que sólo él puede hacerlo sentir así, que se _muere_ , le susurra cosas al oído que luego ambos se olvidan. Lo folla con fuerza, con furia contenida y algo más que no se atreve a ponerle un nombre. Demostrándole que él es quien pone las reglas allí. 

Cuando el orgasmo llega y ambos terminan de espaldas sobre la cama, Jason prende un cigarrillo, una respiración tranquila y movimientos delicados le hacen notar a Dick que le gusta mentirse a sí mismo, él no tiene el control de nada, si es Jason el que le sigue el juego haciéndole creer que tiene el control sobre algo. Ellos dos, su vida, sus hermanos. 

Él nota que lo está mirando y gira la cabeza. Dick se pierde un poco en su mirada, siente sus labios sobre los suyos, otro beso de esos que le quitan el aire y lo dejan queriendo más. Y sin embargo, es un poco más suave, casi imperceptible, pero él _sabe_. Él lo conoce, diga lo que diga, Jason. 

—Duérmete ya, Grayson —susurra. 

Y Dick lo hace, y como lo ha hecho en el último año, rindiéndose ante los villanos, ante la catástrofe y la locura, rindiéndose a quién sabe qué cosa que Jason le provoca, se rinde ante el sueño. 

 

*

 

Es tres días después cuando Damian aparece allí, golpeando la puerta como si nada. Lo primero que hace Dick es meterle un puñetazo en la mejilla, el crío puede tener diez años pero él está furioso.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas metido? —Damian lo mira como si fuese idiota, algo normal en él, claro.

—San Francisco, ¿recuerdas o tú también perdiste la cabeza? —Damian pasa por al lado de él, sin molestarse en limpiarse el corte limpio de la mejilla y clava su vista en Jason, que está en cuero, sentado en el suelo y leyendo un libro—. Todd —le saludo asintiendo la cabeza. Éste le devuelve el gesto.

—Nadie te ha visto desde hace dos meses. Creíamos que estabas desaparecido, tal vez herido, tal vez _muerto_. Los Teen Titans… 

Damian sonríe pero sin gracia.

—¿Qué Teen Titans, Grayson? ¿Me ves llevando el traje de Robin, acaso? Asúmelo de una buena vez, todo se terminó—se deja caer en una silla y lo mira—. Tenía asuntos que resolver. 

—¿Dónde estuviste? —repite Dick, el sonido de la tormenta golpeando contra el asfalto inunda la habitación, aunque estén bajo tierra. 

—No tengo por qué contarte lo que estuve haciendo, no eres nadie. 

Las palabras _soy tu hermano_ mueren en su garganta antes de que siquiera las dijese. Jason lo mira desde dónde está y luego deja el libro en el suelo. 

—Será mejor que contestes, niño —le advierte Jason, Damian lo fulmina con la mirada. 

—Estaba intentando poner a alguien a salvo, ¿de acuerdo? —suelta de repente, Dick lo mira. Todavía le resulta un poco extraño ver que Damian se preocupa por alguien más que no es él mismo. Y la imagen le golpea de lleno, lo ve sentado en una silla dónde sus pies apenas llegan al suelo. Tiene más habilidades para matar que la mayoría, pero no deja de ser _un niño_. 

—No deberías haber vuelto, entonces. 

Damian ni siquiera lo mira cuando responde.

—Puedo cuidarme solo —luego mira hacia dónde están colgados los trajes, sus gestos imperceptibles, como siempre—. He estado vigilando a algunas personas —cuenta—, existe un rumor. 

Dick y Jason lo miran, esperando que continúe.

—Parece que quieren volver a traer a los superhéroes a escena. 

—Eso es estúpido —contesta Dick, dándose la vuelta, la mano ha comenzado a temblarle e intenta disimularlo. 

—Claro que lo es —afirma Damian—. Es todo un truco, quieren que salgamos de dónde estamos escondidos para deshacerse de nosotros. 

Jason se para, camina hacia dónde está la computadora y se pierde mirando datos, fotos, archivos. Dick no se ha acercado a la pantalla desde hace semanas.

—No me parece tan estúpido —dice—. Sería bueno poder dar un gran golpe, hacerles pagar.

La rabia recorre cada fibra de su ser, pero suena calmado. Su voz es tan fría que a Dick se le erizan los pelos de los brazos. 

No suelta lo primero que se le viene a la mente, no le advierte que es peligroso, porque ya lo sabe.

—¿Los nombres de Oracle, Green Arrow, Wonder Girl no significan nada? —Jason y Damian se miran entre sí, el último se encoge de hombros—. Y por nombrar algunos, están _desaparecidos_ , Todd. Nadie los ha visto en meses. 

Jason se cruza de brazos.

—Eso es lo que debería motivarte, Grayson. La venganza, ¿no es así cómo _él_ nos educó?

Y el mal parido se atreve a nombrarlo, es su truco debajo de la manga. _Es lo que hubiese querido, Grayson. ¿Vas a defraudar a tu mentor?_ Es en esos momentos cuando lo único que quiere hacer es estrangularlo. Se acerca con pasos firmes, sin pensarlo. Y le da con fuerza de lleno en el estómago. Jason se retuerce, sin aire en los pulmones. 

—No te atrevas.

Su risa se escucha baja, con desgana. 

—¿Te hace daño escuchar las cosas como son? —le inquiere, en un rápido movimiento le devuelve el puñetazo dándole en el mentón. Dick cae de espaldas, pero patea a Jason en la pierna y le hace perder el equilibrio también. Lo siguiente que sabe es que se están dando puñetazos y peleando como si el enemigo de cada uno fuese el otro. (Tal vez, así es en realidad).

Jason jamás pierde la sonrisa, como si provocarlo fuese lo más divertido que puede hacer para entretenerse. Tal vez sí lo es. 

Es Damian quién después de varios minutos se cansa y los detiene, con una facilidad sorprendente.

—No que me importe si terminan haciéndose daño uno al otro —les dice, de forma natural. Los mira, primero a uno y después a otro. Se detiene en Dick—. Está muerto, Grayson.

—Ya. Lo. Sé —sisea entre dientes. 

—Pues entonces haz el duelo de una vez —le ordena Damian, mira a Jason y se le acerca despacio, Dick nunca ha sido bueno interpretando sus gestos, pero puede ver que a pesar de ser quién es, también está pasándola mal. No le llega ni al pecho, pero suena bastante intimidante, incluso para Jason—. Y tú, respétalo. 

Es tal la incertidumbre que ambos asienten y se quedan parados donde están, Damian se aleja hacia la puerta. Dejándolos allí parados. 

Dick cruza una mirada con Jason antes de hablar.

—¿A dónde vas? —le interroga a Damian, de espaldas.

—Arkham —responde.

Dick agacha la cabeza, es imposible que las lágrimas no acudan a sus ojos a la simple mención de eso. Damian ya no está para cuando Jason intenta besarle, Dick se aparta de él con furia, empujándolo y yéndose a la calle, mientras él se culpa a sí mismo, una vez más.

 

*

 

A veces, Tim sueña. Es una pesadilla bastante recurrente, que siempre le deja transpirando y con una sensación de ahogo en el pecho. Tiene que mirar a Kon, que está allí dando vueltas. O a Bart, que a veces aparece en su departamento reclamando que está aburrido. 

A veces, hasta quiere contársela a Dick, para sacársela de adentro, pero no lo hace. 

En su sueño, el mundo no es lo que era antes y sus peores temores se abren paso como si de lluvia se tratara. Como si Gotham se hubiese sumido a un reinado de represión. 

Allí, él no tiene razón. Allí Bart y Kon no han vuelto. Él se desespera en su búsqueda pero todos creen que está mintiendo. Porque están todos muertos. 

Incluido Batman. 

Una vez, despierta y se encuentra en la mansión Wayne, con Bruce a su lado. 

—¿Estás bien?

—No —le contesta. Bruce le pasa un brazo por el hombro, y lo atrae hacia él. 

—Gracias por confiar en mi, Tim. 

Tim se corre un poco y lo mira, Bruce tiene arrugas que antes no estaban. Tiene los ojos más cansados que de costumbre, la ropa está un poco en mal estado, pero está allí con él. Con ellos. 

Bruce sería incapaz de abandonarlos.

—Jamás dejaré de hacerlo. 

 

*

 

—No has ido nunca —le dice. Es una afirmación, pero Dick la contesta de todas formas.

—No.

Stephanie se escucha cansada, como todos. Las comunicaciones apestan así que la interferencia es bastante, pero no quiere cortar. 

—Yo sí —dice. Claro que ella ha ido, ninguno de los dos da nombres porque en esos tiempos, dar nombres es tan estúpido como peligroso. En su voz se escucha el reproche, el _deberías ir, Dick_ , pero ella no lo dice y él simula que no lo entiende.

—¿Están bien?

—Sí, ambas —es un peso de encima menos, cuando ella le verifica que sí, que ella y Cassandra están bien —¿Tú y tus… hermanos?

A Dick se le quiebra un poco la voz, pero logra contestar. 

—Estamos vivos —responde—. No creo que estemos bien. 

Ella suspira.

—No es tu culpa. 

—Sí. Sí lo es. 

 

*

 

Tres semanas después, llega a ese agujero al que llama hogar y apenas pone un pie adentro se da cuenta que hay algo que no está bien.

Algo falta. 

No necesita demasiado tiempo para darse cuenta de qué. Mirá hacia un costado y lo ve. Falta el traje de Red Hood. 

Y Jason, por supuesto que no está. 

 

*

 

No puede vivir sin esa camiseta. Es extraño, porque Kon está a su lado y tiene la certeza de que jamás lo volverá a dejar solo. Pero aún la conserva cerca. 

Un día, Damian la encuentra.

—¿Qué haces con eso, Drake?

—Wayne —le dice entre dientes—. ¿Cómo es que llegó eso a tus manos? Devuélvelo y vete. 

La cara de Damian es inapreciable, pero Tim cree que es rara la forma en que lo mira. Como si estuviese estudiándolo, intentando leer sus pensamientos.

—Suéltala —le dice de nuevo, más furioso. Damian hace lo que le dice y la deja sobre la cama. 

Tim se sienta en la cama, sujetando la remera contra su pecho. 

Damian se acerca, delicadamente le toca el hombro. Él se queda mirando esa mano con confusión, luego observa al crío y vuelve a mirar la tela entre sus manos.

—Tienes que reaccionar, Drake. 

Tim sigue sin responder, se pierde en algún momento, sin apartar la vista. 

—¡Maldición, Timothy! 

Pero Tim ya no le escucha, se sienta tranquilo a esperar que Kon regrese de Metrópolis. 

 

*

 

Es tarde. Bastante tarde para cualquier ser humano común y corriente, pero para él, que se crió viviendo de noche es un hábito normal.

Está sentado en la oscuridad, sobre la cama, y escucha a Jason llegar. No corre a su encuentro porque si se le acerca lo mata, más literal que figurativamente. 

Jason se fija en él luego de unos minutos. Se acerca pero no se sube a la cama, en su lugar se para frente a él. Dick quiere decirle cuánto lo odia, y cuán estúpido es. Pero en su lugar se va a terreno seguro, o eso cree.

—¿Damian? —Jason sonríe.

—Está bien. Convenciendo a un par de tipos de que meterse con un crío no es bueno. 

—Ya —no quiere preguntar a quiénes. 

—He encontrado otro lugar en el que vivir —dice, como si nada. Dick se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué quieres, que te ayude con la mudanza? ¿Quedarte con la cama? Llévatela, hazme el favor —Dick se para y hace una seña como si le entregara la cama. Quiere alejarse de allí pero Jason le retiene del brazo. Dick levanta una ceja e intenta soltarse. Imposible. 

—Grayson, vamos a detenerlos. 

—Los felicito a los dos —dice con ironía. Jason aprieta más el agarre, Dick evita hacer un gesto de dolor y sonríe un poco, de costado. Es como si todo ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos, Dick hubiese aprendido a imitar sus sonrisas. 

Jason lo empuja hacia la pared, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo. Levanta el puño, como si fuese a pegarle, pero parece pensarlo mejor y en su lugar le roza la mejilla con suavidad. Dick hubiese preferido un golpe directo en la cara, esos gestos imprevistos de Jason le descolocan más que un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. 

—¿Es que hay que enseñarte las cosas a trompadas, Grayson? —sisea Jason. Es esa voz fría que a él le pone la piel de gallina—. ¿No entiendes que esto puede ser bueno? 

—Nos matarán a todos.

—Pero podremos decir que morimos haciéndoles pagar a cada uno de ellos, quiero asesinarlos. Quiero verlos sufrir como hemos sufrido nosotros. Verlos pedir clemencia y en el último momento, luego de decirles que sí, meterles una bala entre los ojos —esa voz cala hondo, Dick nunca aprobó el método de Red Hood, pero lo que dice suena bien a sus oídos cansados. Suena _delicioso_ —, no pienso quedarme sentado más tiempo —lo mira intensamente—. Y no permitiré que te conviertas en un envase vacío, suficiente con Tim.

Y le dice Tim, como lo llama él. Dick sigue sin responder.

—Me da repulsión decirlo —susurra, deja de hacer presión y ya ni lo sostiene con fuerza, pero sigue estando cerca. Dick comprende que está más cerca de él de lo que lo ha estado nadie—. Pero no podemos hacer esto sin ti, imbécil. 

Se aleja. Agarra sus armas y su máscara, y se va de la habitación. Dejándolo allí, parado en la oscuridad. A las pocas horas, decide ir a visitarlo.

 

*

 

Dick sólo ha estado allí pocas veces, pero esos pasillos los conoce como la palma de su mano y el recuerdo de sus visitas siempre quedarán impregnadas en su memoria. 

Nadie vigila. Aún así camina por las sombras, con sigilo y sin hacer notar su presencia. 

Le celda no tiene número, pero sabe cuál es. La puerta no está cerrada con llave, pero se necesita bastante fuerza para poder abrirla. Eso no es problema.

Lo ve sentado en el suelo, mirando el vacío y sin siquiera fijarse en él. Dick puede distinguir una prenda deteriorada debajo de la sucia almohada. Negra, con algo rojo. El corazón se le encoge un poco y decide acercarse a él. 

—Oye, Tim —tiene que llamarlo tres veces hasta que Tim reaccione. 

—¿Dick? —pregunta, tiene los labios secos y cortados. Las manos lastimadas y llenas de sangre. Su cara ya no es joven y fresca. Su simple estado es tan desgarrador que Dick tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no largarse a llorar, para no empezar a pegar puñetazos a la pared.

—Sí, Tim. Soy yo —Tim sonríe, apenas. Dick le sonríe de vuelta. 

—¿Sabes? He tenido un sueño horrible, te lo he querido contar hace tiempo, pero nunca sé porqué no lo hago. 

Él no dice nada y se arrodilla frente a Tim. 

—En este sueño, todos están muertos. —Dick no responde, porque duda que pueda hacerlo pero le posa una mano en el hombro—. Kon, Bart, Bruce. 

Tim se detiene, mira hacia donde yace la camiseta. Luego mira a Dick. Como si todo empezar a tomar sentido los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. Y empieza a hiperventilar.

—No. Nonononono —dice sin parar. Golpea el piso con furia, a Dick, a sí mismo. Así que para detenerlo, Dick lo abraza. Con el dolor de ambos expuesto y con todo el amor que le tiene a su hermano, Dick le abraza por primera vez en _meses_. 

—Shh, Tim. Shh —susurra, intentando contener las lágrimas.

No tiene idea cuánto tiempo están así, hasta que Tim parece calmarse.

Hasta que Tim vuelve a ser una cáscara de todo lo que era antes.

—¿Sabes, Dick? —comienza—. Me alegra saber que tú estás aquí a nuestro lado. 

Dick no dice nada 

—Eres nuestra roca. ¿Te imaginas qué hubiese pasado con nosotros si no hubieses estado cuando desapareció Bruce? 

Y Dick, después de tantos meses, se quiebra. 

Tim le abraza, sin decir nada y sin fijarse en él. Tim está ahí para él, incluso dentro de su propia locura. Así que decide que ya está. Suficiente duelo.

 

*

 

Es tiempo.

Tiempo de volver y arrasar con todo. Como lo hace Jason, que primero invade y luego pide permiso. 

No sabe si seguirá el mismo método, pero sí sabe que les seguirá. 

Camino a casa logra enviarle un mensaje a Starfire, a Batgirl y a Flash.

Para cuando llega sobre la cama está su traje de Nightwing y su traje de Batman. Damian los había recuperado hacía semanas, quién sabe cómo.

Dick sostiene ambos entre sus manos. 

Tal el mundo necesite un Batman, y no importa quién esté detrás de la máscara, pero su familia lo necesita a él.

_Yo no puedo hacer esto sin ti._


End file.
